grenadinefandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora(Rory) Rose Bloom
Aurora Rose Bloom Appearance Despite her humble births, most people might not guess right of the bat that Aurora wasn't born into the life she lived. She was always considered to be very pretty by her peers, her father often being praised for having such a lovely daughter. She stands at a decent 5 ft 6 inches in height, with a fairly curvy frame. Her hair is a soft shade of red, and hangs down to the small of her back. She usually keeps it tied back so as to not be in the way. Her eyes are a lovely shade of hazel, and her eye lashes are naturally long and dark. Her skin is fairly pale, but she can get a decent tan if out in the sun long enough. These days she often dresses in very practical clothing, not usually wearing anything too fancy unless she needs to go somewhere nice. Though she does look lovely in a fine dress. Personality Rory was always fairly rebellious as a child, never doing well just sitting still and looking pretty. She was often considered to behave rather boyishly, but simmered down a bit after her run in with the law in her early teens. Even now, she has her moments of femininity, but can be rather blunt when speaking, and sometimes could be considered to be rude. She knows how to be very proper, and fit in with high society, but when she's on her own she prefers to be more casual. She has a hard time opening up to new people, and doesn't trust very easily. In her mind everyone is out to either use, or screw you. However she is very good at pretending when the need arises, putting on a very convincing smile and has been called quite charming when she tries. Though when she doesn't, she is often referred to as a bitch due to her simply not giving a fuck one way or another whether you like her or not. There are few people in this world she respects, but those she does she will show her dedication to, and the respect she feels they deserve. History Aurora was born in severe poverty, living among the ratway of Rois Pouvoir. Her mother was a drug addict and prostitute, so she never knew her father. When Aurora was born, her mother decided she wanted to try and push her towards a better life. She snuck out of the ratway one night, and left her baby at the doorstep of one of the houses. The next morning she was found crying outside the house by one of the maids, and brought to the master of the house. Being an elderly gentleman who lost his wife some time ago and having had no children, he decided to keep the infant instead of handing her over to the police to wind up in an orphanage. He gave her a name befitting a child of his, dubbing her Aurora Rose. She was always rebellious as a child, and never seemed to adapt well to the idea of being a 'proper lady' and seemed to come home dirty with ripped clothes often. Either way he continued to work at grooming her to be a proper lady, all the while keeping her questionable heritage a secret. She would often ask about her mother, and he would say she passed away and nothing else. She continued to be unsure about why she knew nothing of her supposed 'mother' as she grew into her preteens. One day, while visiting the market, she noticed a dirty old woman following her. She decided to confront the woman and ran up to her screaming. "Who are you!? If you touch me my father will have you hung!" she shouted with defiance. The woman quickly broke down into tears as she fell to her knees, and told Aurora everything. Who she was, where she was born, how she wound up at the mansion. Stepping back from the shock of it all, Rory shouted "LIAR!" and ran back home. The woman then ran away as the Police noticed her and tried to grab her, eventually making her way back to the ratway. That night she confronted her father and asked the question she had been wondering about. "Father.." she began. "Am I...adopted?" at that question her father's eyes lit up as he turned around, giving her a sad look. "Well...I suppose you are old enough now..." he muttered as he looked at his 12 year old daughter. "Yes, you are. I found you when you were just a newborn. That's why I can't tell you about your mother...I...don't know her." Unable to handle this, she simply ran to her room, and stayed there for the night. Over the months following she began to act out more often, feeling like she didn't belong, she never did. She began to sneak out more, and hung around with the boys from the ratway. She began to get into trouble, stealing and vandalizing, until one day when she was 15 she got caught. She Military Police took her home and informed her father of what she had been up to. He paid them a fine to forget this ever happened, and they left. He began to yell at her, wondering what had gotten into her. "Why do you care. You're not my dad." she defiantly shot back at him. Then, for the first time ever, he slapped her across the face. Her eyes widened in shock, he had never hit her before...no matter how bad she had been. "When will you wake up and realize you ARE my daughter!? I don't care where you came from, who raised you!? Me! Who clothed and fed you!? Me! Who just kept you from ruining your life and ending up in jail or having your hands cut off your being hung!? Me! Don't you dare talk to me like that again! Now go upstairs NOW!" with that she ran up stairs and began to cry until she fell asleep. When she woke up she came downstairs...apologizing to her father. They made up and things seemed alright. For the next few years she tried to be a better daughter for her father. One day however, when she was 18 she ran into her old 'friends'. They wanted her to help them with a big job. She initially refused, but they pressed her, telling her they wanted to turn their lives around but they needed money. When he refused again they began to get more aggressive, calling her some spoiled rich kid, who could never know what they went through, that they needed this. She decided to agree, but told them it was the last time. A few days later, they snuck into a mansion of a government official. While pocketing his gold suddenly they were caught as the police body guards aimed their guns at the trio. The boys instantly pushed Rory down and split, leaving her to take the blame. The police didn't take her home this time, the took her to their dungeon cell and began to abuse her, hitting her and calling her thieving scum. They then proceeded to rape her, laughing all the while. The next morning her father found out about this and he ran and demanded he be set free. After some heated discussions, she was eventually let out, but wasn't looking so good. Her face was badly bruised, along with her body. Her clothes were ripped and had a sullen look on her face. He quickly took her home, the two officers that arrested her laughing as they left. "Take good care of her, we sure had fun." they said with a smirk as they left. Her father turned to them and glared, knowing now wasn't the time but..that he would make them pay. Aurora apologized over and over, but her fathered seemed to have trouble looking at her. He was disappointed in her...and in himself for not being more firm with her..and allowing this to happen. A week later, she saw her father talking with a man dressed in black late at night. Then, as soon as he was there..he was gone. She shrugged it off and went to bed, not sure what was going on but decided to let it be. The next morning the two officers that abused and molested her were found dead in a ditch, their throats slit and they were also found to have been castrated. She approached her father nervously and asked if he had anything to do with this. He gave her a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder and simply said. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Understand? I will protect you." he said as he hugged her tightly. A year later, her father became ill and passed away. Almost immediately after, her supposed 'aunt' she never met before appeared, and began to take claim over her father's estate. She tried to fight it, but in the end the woman was able to convince the judge to give her control over it, and suddenly everything was gone. Her father was gone, she had nothing...she was on the streets. Since she wasn't her father's flesh and blood, she lost her claim to anything and wound up alone with nothing. Crying, she was approached by a couple of MP who looked her over and grinned, trying to convince her to spend the night with them. She refused and started to leave, when one of them grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Look, we know about you, and we know you have nothing. We can't let you return to a life of crime now can we? If you say no we will just have to throw you in the ratway so you won't be such an eyesore." he said, running his hand down her chest as he groped her. Suddenly however, she opened her eyes to find him laying on the ground in pain, a boot pressing against his neck as the other man cowered in fear. "M-Major! What are you doing here!?" he shouted in fear. "Checking on things in this town. It seems no one is keeping the dogs on a proper leash." he said coldly, pressing harder on the throat of the man on the floor, making it hard for him to breath. After another moment however he let go and told them to go home, as they ran off quickly. He turned to Rory, looking her over as he frowned. "So what's your story?" and after talking for a bit he sighed, shaking his head. "Well, guess there is only one real choice for you now isn't there?" he said, turning to her and crossing his arms. "Join the Military. Go through training and do something with the life you still have. You can't change what has happened, but you don't need to fall into the slums or despair either." he said. And with that, he turned and walked away. His words stuck with Rory, and she decided that's exactly what she was going to do. She enrolled into the training core, with the goal of making the Military, so she can kick the asses of jerks like the men who raped her, and the ones who tried to do so, and so she could live up to the one who saved her, and helped her get back on her feet. Relationships * Cheval - Aurora's Horse. He is one of the few things she managed to reclaim after her aunt took claim over her father's estate. Her aunt already bred her own prize winning horses, and didn't really care to take care of such a 'simple' horse. Rory managed to reclaim him, and now makes sure that he is well cared for. Image Gallery __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Profiles Category:Soldier